


To Arrive and to Return

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Nothing Hurts, Other, Post-War of the Ring, Sailing To Valinor, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Glorfindel takes the last elves back to Valinor.





	

They had finally sailed, finally left Middle Earth behind. Elrond and Legolas, Mithrandir and even Galadriel had already gone before them. Erestor, beside Celeborn, chuckled slightly as Elladan and Elrohir ran to the helm of the ship for the hundredth time, looking to the west for any sign of Valinor even though Glorfindel had said it would be another few days.

Though, now looking at Glorfindel as well, he seemed livelier than before. And he shone. Shone like the silmaril Erestor had only seen on Earendil as he crossed the night skies in Vingilot.

Then again, Erestor had to remind himself that Glorfindel was going home. And it was quite obvious that the blonde saw it that way too as he called to Osse of his coming. He bounded about the ship with ease, tying ropes, fixing sails; anything to keep himself from quite possibly exploding with excitement.

Upon the fourth day going through The Strait Way Glorfindel cried, "There! Can your far eyes see the tower? It is of Avallone on Tol Eressea, The Lonely Isle. We will be passing it soon!"

Erestor quickly joined the twins and Celeborn as Glorfindell sailed them past the Isle. Upon it sat a city of beauty surpassing even Imladris. All four of the elves stood struck by its glory even as Glorfindel laughed, waving to the elves upon its shores.

"And you four have yet to even see Valinor. I have mind that it may be best if we hinged your mouths back shut before we get there though!"

Snapping his mouth shut again, Erestor shot a quick glare at his mirthful friend while the twins ignored them and continued to gawk. Of course, it didn't take long for him to follow Celeborn's line of sight, continuing to stare in awe as the island slid past.

After what seemed an hour or more Erestor suddenly came to the realization that Glorfindel was no longer singing. Turning swiftly to peer at the wheel, he found that he no longer had the ability to use words.

The look upon Glorfindel, his friend of ages, was one he could barely describe. At the same time it made Erestor want to sing yet cry. The Balrog slayer was staring with eyes full of hope, fear, excitement, and a heart breaking love for what lay before the ship.

And to the helm Erestor refocused. And there he found the shores of Valinor, the city of Alqualonde, and a welcoming party of elves larger than he could have imagined. 

There was Elrond holding Celebrian at his side next to Galadriel on the dock, Mithrandir stilling Legolas who looked as though he was trying for the life of him to jump and swim to meet them sooner, and elves he had never seen before or had only heard of in tales.

Yet, looking back to Glorfindel, Erestor noted that the elf seemed determined rather than happy now, determined to get to shore as quickly as possible to meet someone whom he had assuredly not seen in ages longer than Erestor had been walking.

As soon as they were docked, even before the twins shot off, Glorfindel had leaped off the ship, not even bothering to fully tie off the mooring rope. Striding headlong into the crowd, the elf disappeared from Erestor's vision. 

However, it was soon forgotten as he was enveloped in the welcoming arms of those he had lost. Laughter and singing ascended into the sky, joining the gulls in their merriment above the shores.

Finally Erestor managed a glimpse of the elf Glorfindel was now bowed in front of. Bowed with his head resting upon the ground, golden locks shamelessly pooled about the greatest warrior Erestor had ever known. Standing above him, Turgon Lord of Gondolin smiled, slowly pulling the warrior to his feet. 

What was said, Erestor could not detect through the crowd's cheering, but by the light of Glorfindel's smile and the way the two elves embraced he could tell some old worry had been lifted from his friend's shoulders. 

And so Erestor, Celeborn, Glorfindel, and the sons of Elrond arrived, smothered in the warmth of family and friends, in Valinor: The Land of the Lords of the West.  


**Author's Note:**

> Turgon Lord of Gondolin: Slayed and slayor of the Balrog Lord; Lord over Glorfindel
> 
> The city of Alqualonde: First city of the shores of Valinor; port city; originally ruled by the Teleri (sea elves; last to go to Valinor)
> 
> Avallone on Tol Eressea: City made for the Eldar upon The Lonely Isle brought over by Osse
> 
> Osse: Maia of the shores; main help of Ulmo (Valar of the sea)
> 
> Earendil: keeper of a silmaril; husband of Elwing; father of Elrond; travels in the night skies in Vingilot (a ship)
> 
> Silmarils: three stones made by Feanor containing the first lights of Valinor before they were destroyed by Melkor (aka Morgoth); most precious of all the jewels in Valinor


End file.
